


Coma

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kisses, Love, M/M, Memories, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr writing, Writing Prompt, castiel - Freeform, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos

Dean had been in the coma for about a week. Sam had gotten...antsy about what was happening. It wasn't like they usually got in these problems. Comas? No, those weren't usual. So, Sam had talked Cas into climbing their way into Dean's head. 

 

"Just to pull him back into real life," he'd told Cas. Cas had been...hesitant. But he'd nevertheless agreed. Sam didn't know why Cas had been hesitant, and Sam hadn't asked. Maybe he had just been nervous. Dean had been out of it for a good week now. 

 

The first couple doors - memories and dreams in Dean's head seemed to be in some kind of order - were perfectly normal. Sam and Dean playing with fireworks. Sam and Dean's first Christmas. When he first met Cas. Sam's first steps. Normal things. But they came upon a door that took some force to open, the colour even different from the other. Sam just stared for a good moment at what was in front of him before he spoke. 

 

"Woah, he thinks about kissing you? That's...weird." he murmurs, his brows furrowing at the image of Dean's hands resting on Cas' waist, Cas' hands on Dean's shoulders and their mouths....well...locked together. Sam glances over at Cas, who seems to be in the mist uncomfortable state Sam's ever seen him in, his cheeks tinged a bright red. 

 

"No, Sam. This is a memory," he answers calmly, even though his stance is anything but, and he simply walks out, making his way to another door. Sam stands there for another second before he shuts the door, a smirk making its way across his face. 

 

"I knew it."


End file.
